Fighting the Fire
by avatar1211
Summary: Edward is a firefighter and Bella has an abussive boyfriend that sets her house on fire, when Edward is the one to save Bella's life. Edward is the only one she trust. rated M for laungage and lemons
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight unfortunately (Frowny face insert here) **

**Any here is a new story I hope you all enjoy yes I know that I haven't update in like forever but that's cause I had some major projects due for class but now it's spring break so I have the whole week and weekend to update everything else!**

Epov

Beeps beep beep! I rolled over and hit the damn alarm clock and rolled out of bed heading down to the cafeteria.

"Hey Edward how was last night?" Ohh last night we had two fires and the one was just horrible.

"It was bad man I don't know if I can handle another one today." I told Emmett. Last night Emmett had the day off cause it was his anniversary with Rosalie their third year together.

"Hey Jasper! Did you eat my pop tarts?" Emmett yelled causing everyone else to bust out in a laugh.

"Yeah…?" he said scared.

"Run!" and with that Jasper took off running through the fire house. As everyone laughed and rooting for either Jasper or Emmett.

"Hey captain what do think about letting the little girl scouts have a tour around here, my little girl really wants to see where daddy works! Please!" Jasper asked Ben. Ben I would have to say was the best captain around and had a family of his own so I knew that would agree with jasper's pled.

Jasper has been married for about 5 years to my little sister and they have a 6 year old daughter who just started Girl Scout she is so cute she looks like a little mini Alice. They named her Danielle. She can get anything out of us with just the use of her big blue eyes that look like Jasper. Today is here birthday so all of us are having her birthday party here with all of her little friends and were all every excited. Jasper of course has a twin Rosalie who is married to Emmett like I said before, we're all still wondering what she sees in him.

But anyway yeah that leaves me as the only without a girl, at all I don't even have a girlfriend there just too hard to have, all they want is sex from me cause I'm a god they say well when you work as a fire fighter you don't have time for sex.

We all took our share in decorating the fire house, when people started arriving we told each person to go and hide till Danielle is here and they we could yell surprise!

When Alice arrived we were all so excited. We could here Alice down the hall.

"Come on Danny, let's go see daddy, I bet he really want to see his little princess who is turning another year older!" just then she walked through the door and we all jumped out and yelled surprise. I think Emmett must have scared her cause he was behind the door and she took off running to Jasper in tears.

"Emmett you ofe!" Rose yelled at him and hit him upside the head.

"Owe! Damn Rose I didn't know I would scare her half to death." He defended himself.

We finally got Danielle to calm down to enjoy her party. When Alice brought out her birthday cake and she scream that could almost break the windows in the station. The cake was a princess cake with all the Disney princesses. She scream just as loud when she opened her gift from me too, tickets to Disney world! Jasper shook his head disapprovingly at me. Hey whatever I get to spoil their kid.

As everyone was leaving, we started to clean up while Danielle played with her new toys, when the fire alarm went off and we all took off to get our gear.

We headed out of there in less than 10 minutes.

"Hey where are we off to?" Emmett asked.

"We are head to a small place in wildwood not that far from here, looks like from the call that there was a huge fire the whole house is up in smokes and there is two residents living there, but looks like one got out and the other is still in there. Okay I want Emmett on hose and jasper I want you to get in the house with Edward! I want everyone else keeping this fire from spreading! Jasper your on pets in the house , Edward your to get the person out!" Ben yelled as we all started getting out of the truck.

Jasper and I waited till they got the ladder ready for us to climb through the secondary window. When the ladder was positioned Jasper climb up first in the window and called down telling me I could go on up. When I got through the window it was pitch black full of smoke. Jasper gave me the singal to start looking around, he headed down stair looking for the pets, while went to the other rooms looking for a person.

"Cullen!"

"Yes? Cullen here speak to me captain! What am I looking for?" I yelled whatever cause this firs was something that was hard to get rid of because the smoke was high and dark!

"Okay you're looking for a woman, young kinda small so she could be anywhere hurry this place might clasp any minute."

I ran from room to room and still couldn't find anyone. I finally went down stairs and into the basement where I found someone and a small puppy.

"Jaz I found a puppy down in the basement hurry up and get it I found the girl let's go!" I yelled to him.

Jasper grabbed the dog and ran out to go and tell the Captain.

The girl was lying on the floor not moving and coughing, I bent down and felt for a pulse. It was there barley.

"Uhgg" the girl moaned.

"Hey are you okay? I'm Edward and I'm going to save you okay? Are you there stay with me now okay! What's your name?" I tried to keep her awake.

"Bella my name is Bella uh, help me." She said.

"Hey can you get up?" I asked. And she shook her head no. great. I leaned down to pick her up when a piece of wood fell down on top of her.

"AHH!" she screamed! I quickly picked her up and ran up the stairs and up the other stairs to get to the ladder. When I got off the ladder with Bella the EMS came and grabbed her and led me to the other ambulance. When I arrived at the hospital they lead me into a room where they were going to treat my burn and stitch up my the scratch on my head. After they were down one of the nurses Jessica came in. Jessica always tried to flirt with me. Until my dad came in. Dad works as the head chief of medice here. "Edward I need to see you son!" he called.

I got up and went with him.

"Son the lady you brought in Bella is asking for you." He said calmly.

"Me why?" I asked.  
"Maybe because you saved her life."

I walked into the room to see Bella, when I finally got to see what she really looked like. She had long chestnut hair and big brown eyes. She also had a burn on her arm from where the log had fell on her. She also had a hand print on her left check though I wonder where that came from.

"Hey Bella how are you? I was told that you wanted me to see you."

"Hi Edward. Yeah I did want to see you thank you for saving me." She said in a whisper.

"Okay hello Isabella how are you feeling?" dad asked her.

"Um okay I guess everything hurts."

"Okay well I'm going to take a look it says here you had an abusive boy friend and that he was the one to start the fire?"

"Yes…" she started crying.

"Okay well has he ever hurt you before this I can see that he has hit you by the look of the hand print on your face." He pointed out. And she reached her good hand up to her face.

"Yes he has, he has also raped me…. And this is not the first time he done this kinda of thing." She said through her tears.

"Okay then we will have to do a rape kit now." He said as he got up.

"No… do you have to I just told you he did! Please!" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry but yes you could just be making this up and we need to make sure." He said calmly.

"What! You don't believe me? " she question.

"Um well no I don't." he stated. "Edward your going to half to leave." He said.

"Wait no please don't go Edward you believe me don't you!?" she cried.

"Yeah of course Bella I'll stay." I tried calming her down. As dad got up to go get the kit.

"Edward you're the only one I trust don't leave! Promise you won't!" she said.

"Sure Bella."

**And the end what do you think of the first chapter? Please leave me a review? I hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone again! I had a little problem earlier Haha I put the wrong chapter to the wrong story but I fix it so it's all good! If you were one of the people that read the other chapter that wasn't supposed to be here and if you enjoyed it it's to my other story Love at Last! Once again I don't own twilight! ****Here is the next chapter enjoy! **

EPOV

So it was confirm that she was lying and now they found out so did James her boyfriend, which turns out he went running from the cops.

"Edward why are you still here son?" Dad came up and patted me on my shoulder.

"Uh I staying for Bella she asked me to." I answered.

"Oh well we've treated her burns so we're going to send her home with the cream that way she can get out of here earlier." Dad explained.

"Okay well I'm going to go see if she's okay." I said before I walked out of the waiting room.

When I walked into Bella's room she was sitting up and staring out her window.

"Hey Bella you get to go home today!" I said trying to cheer her up, it was not working.

"Yeah to bad I have no home to go to." Oh shit I totally forgot. Hey way to bring it up loser uh god I'm an idiot!

"Uh well do you have any family that can take you in for now?" I asked hoping I wasn't crossing any lines or anything.

"No I mean I I do have family but none of them can take me in, my mom just remarried and is starting her new family and they live in Florida and my dad is with his wife and kids right now in Maine." She sighed.

"Oh well Bella there's an apartment up for sell in my building I bet I could get it for you plus for the fact my parents own the building so if you need a place to stay I can get it for you…?" I told her hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah I guess cause that's all I have." She said.

When my dad finally released her I was walking her out, well more like pushing her out with her wheel chair. I had the car pulled up to the entrance so that I could easily get her in and then drive her to her new apartment. Once I got there I helped her up to the front desk and got her key for the attendant at the front desk. I pulled her into the elevator and push the pent house button.

"Okay your new place is the extra pent house okay it looks really nice. Alice my sister and my mother have fixed up the place for you so you don't have to worry about fixing it up!" I said very happy with my family I didn't want Bella to lift a finger in redoing the house.

"Okay but really you didn't have to do that I could have just lived in a normal apartment you know I bet you could someone else that could even pay for this place really."

"Naw its fine we don't need the money I promise plus we have tons of other building that we get money off of." I told her.

I gave her the key and let her open the door to her new place. I was so excited to see her face when she saw the inside. When she opened the door, there was my whole family waiting with a banner above their heads that read ' Welcome To Your New Home' I told them not too but you can never really say no to Alice its' just not in her vocabulary. It's like she really has never heard the word no, then again mom and dad never actually said no to her.

"Welcome home Bella!" Alice squealed.

"Uh thanks and you are?" Bella asked question.

"Oh I'm Alice; we're going to best of friends. I just know it!" she screamed again I was surprised that the kids didn't start crying.

"Oh okay then nice to meet you Alice. And I hope we do become friends or this would be very awkward." Bell said shyly.

"Oh okay then this is my mother Esme, and my father Carlisle." I introduced her.

"Hi Bella, but I'm sure you knew that, um very nice to meet you and thank you again, are you sure I don't need to pay?" she asked. I knew she was not willing wanting to accept this apartment without doing anything for it.

"No, no need. We don't mind at all! We're just glad Edward had found someone so nice, and if you in since that you must do something to be able to live in this apartment, then you can always come to our house and help out during the holidays and spend them with us, and you can always make meals for Edward to eat." Mom said while jumping up and down happily.

"Um okay sure just as long as I'm doing something that isn't just saying here without giving anything back, it would make me feel like a free loader, and that you can take all of this away in just one snap of your fingers. " Bella said with the tears falling down from her eyes.

"Oh no Bella sweet heart don't cry it's okay. We would never do that to you!" Esme and Alice ran up to her and held her in their arms and call everyone for a group hug. Once that was over I introduced her to everyone else.

"This is Emmett and Rosalie, their married. And this is Jasper Alice's husband, and this here is Danielle she's Alice and Jasper's little girl she just turn what 5 or 6 yesterday." I said as I picked up Danielle and sung her around.

"Hi nice to meet everyone, thank you everyone." Bella said as the walked out of her apartment.

"Well good night Bella I'm right across the hall if you need me okay so if you do need me you can just call me okay?" I told her while I had the door open waiting for her response.

"Um okay thanks for everything Edward really." She said and then shut the door in my face.

_Huh well then. _I said to myself. I walked into my apartment and got into the shower and then into my pajamas and thought to myself what was Bella doing now I hoped that she would be alright about the new place. I got into the bed and started reading the news paper, until I felt my eyes droop into a nice slumber.

I woke up to a loud scream coming from Bella's place. I ran out into the hall way and ran into Bella's and into her bedroom.

I ran in to see her still sleeping with the tears rolling down her checks.

"Bella, Bella sweet heart wake up." I nudge her.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Yeah Bella it's me I heard you screaming it's going to be okay. I'm going to go now okay?"

"No wait stay! Please lay here with me please?"

"No Bella I shouldn't really you will wake up and be frightened and everything!"

"NO I promise Edward! And if I do then I wouldn't do anything for this place and not complain!"

"Okay. Deal. " I said as Bella moved over and made room for me. I snuggled up next to her and she laid her head on my chest and with that I fell asleep.

**Okay any thoughts good bad? REVIEW I promise this time if you leave a review I will right something back!**


End file.
